“Flash-bang” projectiles are used in a number of environments, including, for example, crowd control, hostage situations, games, and the like. Generally, flash-bang projectiles, after being thrown, shot, or the like, explode to provide a loud burst of noise (a “bang”) and a bright flash of light. If the projectile is directed towards a group of people, for example, a crowd, hostage-takers or the like, the noise burst and flash of light typically serve to surprise and confuse the people in the group, after which authorities may be able to move in and control the crowd, disarm a hostage-taker, or the like, with a minimum of problems.
It is typically preferable to use flash-bang projectiles instead of conventional crowd-control measures, and so forth, since they generally can be used in such a manner as to avoid killing or seriously injuring the people toward whom they are directed, or seriously damaging property in the surrounding area. Problems can arise, however, when conventional flash-bang projectiles are used. For example, conventional flash-bang projectiles typically make use of an explosive charge that, when it is detonated, provides the flash and the bang. When such flash-bang projectiles explode, the explosive charges have been known to start fires, which can injure or even kill the people toward whom they are directed. In addition, the debris from the explosion may injure people or damage property. Moreover, typically the person who is using the flash-bang projectile needs to actuate a timer on the flash-bang projectile that, at the end of a predetermined time period, will in turn actuate a detonator to detonate the charge. Accordingly, a problem can arise if the user does not release the projectile fairly quickly after he or she actuates the timer.